Reusable mugs are becoming increasingly popular as consumers seek to reduce the environmental impact associated with disposable coffee cups. Such mugs handle extremely hot liquids and are often transported in automobiles or public transportation. Many existing reusable mugs are susceptible to leaks, particularly as the mug ages and/or when holding hot liquids that may generate elevated vapor pressures.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved lids and containers that are preferably leak-proof.